rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow’s Mirage
General Info Motivation To impress her father so she’ll be his favorite, and not the Empress. Urge Infiltrate (or not) and destroy MoW’s hold on Thorns. Intimacies The Ebon Dragon Erembour Florivet Attributes Abilities Thaumaturgy Demon Summoning Astrology Languages Native:Forest Tongue Language 1:River Speak Language 2:Old Realm Language 3:Low Realm Specialties Mutations Backgrounds Cult:1 Demonic Patron:3 The Ebon Dragon Influence:1 Artifact: 3(Moonsilver Mist Razor) Demonic Familiar: 4 Mentor:Eramour and Florivet Advantages Virtue Flaw'''Ophidian urge? Charms Combat Information '''Lift:350 Join Battle 5 Backstory The woman now known as Shadow’s Mirage started as an orphan on the streets of Thorns. She wasn’t the strongest or the smartest of the group, but she was able to get the strongest to recognize the smartest, and vice-versa. They worked together under her direction, and no one elses. Oh, she took ideas from the smartest. But she passed them off as her own. No one really minded, because she allowed them all to have enough food. No one got more of a share than the next. (Except her, but she kept that a secret.) Eventually though, someone happened upon one of their scams. As she distracted the public with her voice and the quickest stole food for the group, they ran into a man who threatened to tell the authorities. Of course, criminal orphans are all scared of authorities, and she cracked like a 500 year old mirror. She would give him anything if he didn’t report them. So, he just asked for their hidey holes and their ways through Thorns. Slowly but surely they showed him where they went, where they slept, and how they got around Thorns so fast. He thanked them, and then he left. They thought nothing of it, and continued their way of life. Until the undead attacked their city. They tried to flee, but the monsters knew their paths, and pursued them relentlessly. She paused and realized there was one she never told them about. No one knew about it. Not even her group. So, she ran. She ran crying and screaming into her new path. She neglected to take her group with her, out of fear that would attract too much attention. And she ran and ran and ran and ran all the way out of Thorns, and as far as her shoes lasted her. She collapsed outside of the Shadowland and passed out. She awoke with a man wearing ragged clothes whispering to her. Telling her that she didn’t need to run anymore, that if she listened, she wouldn’t end up like her friends one day. It only took her an hour to accept the demon’s bargain. She only remembers being wrapped up darkness that smelt slightly of rot, and slept for what felt like years. She emerged and a handful of men and women crowded around her. They called her the hand of their patron. She nearly freaked out, until the new voice in her head told her what she needed to do. With a few words to her newly formed cult, she disappeared into the wild, and made a long trek across a living desert. When she finally arrived in Malfeas, she was ushered by demons all the way to the Ebon Dragon’s palace. He stared down at her, and at his side stood a woman dressed in red. Somewhere, deep inside of her, she knew she was where she belonged. So she cracked a huge smile and said “Father.” Her time in the demon city was spent with her ‘family’. After a little while, she got bored with her father and mother and went out to see the rest of the city. While staying in a building, her father’s shadow fell on the streets. And she heard some of most beautiful music she had heard in her life, so she dashed out to dance with Erembour and the monsters that were drawn to her music. She wasn’t warped like the rest of them, and stayed behind on the streets after the revel was done. She adventured out into Cecelyne, and met with a demon that sailed in a ship made of his own bones. She finally cajoled him into taking her with him into a forray into creation. She learned how to fight with a sword aboard his ship and combat in general. She listened to Cecelyne as she slept, and worked on the powers her father had given her. As a parting gift, she was given a rather large lizard by the name of Jaoth. Florivet told her to come back one day. She didn’t make a promise, but she wondered if she could sail under him again. Upon her return to the demon city, she sought out Erembour for lessons of… A different sort. And now, she’s been lounging in the demon city, waiting for a chance to venture out and prove to daddy and auntie Cecelyne that she’s worth something. Physical Description http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b374/ProjectAzure/cbcf5d08a7b9457de200f32257166551.jpg Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights